


The Lonely Leader

by paynesgrey



Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Ensemble - Freeform, Ficlet, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Jayden realizes that he always walks behind them.
Kudos: 7





	The Lonely Leader

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "distort" theme at [](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/profile)[fanfic_bakeoff](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/).

A breeze lifted his bangs from his eyes. Jayden looked ahead, silently falling behind as his teammates absently walked ahead of him, dividing into their normal pairs: Kevin by Mia, and Emily with Mike.

He was aware that he was the odd-man out, and though it seemed only natural as a leader, the reality of it gave him pause.

Despite this, he was more than willing to humor Emily when she included him. She was always the one noticed who he’d walk behind them, observing them in their natural harmony.

Then there was Mike who felt Jayden was a perfect challenge to make smile.

Or Kevin, who would meet his eyes, desperate for guidance. Jayden wanted to tell him, _I don’t have all the answers_ ; however, he was sure his words would be moot, passed off as admirable humility.

He felt the most detached from Mia, even though the two of them did training together as if they were evenly skilled. He’d only bested her about a few more times than she’d bested him. He tried not to admire her too much; he would never step in the way of Kevin’s obvious esteem.

Jayden felt the roles of the group were already set, and despite his observations, he thoroughly admitted his aloofness was brought upon by himself. _If they only knew my secrets, what would they say?_

He’d like to think they would forgive him, that ultimately his problems wouldn’t distort their harmony. Their group was fresh; he knew that, but maybe in time they’d become an even stronger unit.

Until then, he was happy to fall behind, to be the leader and fellow soldier content to be by himself. And with Emily’s hand taking his and dragging him along _again_ , Jayden admitted he really didn’t feel all that lonely.  



End file.
